the hive just a preview
by deltaranger79
Summary: this is just a preview of my story the rest is being fine tunned and i am doing more to it this part i particularly liked and ripped it to show you


The roar of the beasts got ever closer. Scratching at the walls, gnawing at the air as they felt themselves getting closer to their human prey. The tyranids were close. He and the surviving group of pdf and guard got the call after an hour of brutal figting that they should turn tail and run of the ships, there was apperantly one left for them a thunderhawk drop ship ready doors open and engines running. The floor trembled again as the monolith of a tyranids pushed its way through the valley crushin caves and tunnels below its massive weight.

The more they ran the closer the tyranids got. Sometimes they would stop to form a firring line and mow down the forces in the admideate tunnel. They always lost men but the majority lived. As the group rounded the next corner,m a part where 3 tunnles meted together. A spiked barb flew from one of the shadows. Piercing 3 or 4 pdf it finaly got lodged in one of the men near the rear. He was a scrawny little boy mabey 15 16 but still not a man. The wet thick thud of the barb punching through his body made everyone cringe. The boy lest out a gurgle of surprise before he crumbled to the floor twitching. A shill scream went through the air and a big burly man ran over. He was about 6 ft tall and was carrying a heavy stubber that he salvaged from god knows where. Kneeling down he picked the boys heads up and was stroking it as the body went through itys death through. He began sobbing a deep mournful sob crying more than if his home world was lost. Las fire barked a bit up the coloum as they cut down the tyranids that had thrown the spike. Soon it was nothing more than a bubbling mass of flesh.

As he cried he shouted the boys name over and over. Some one leaned over to Cameron and told him it was his younger brother that had enlisted just 6 weekd prior to the invasion. Brother or not they needed to move before the kdrop ship left or was destroyed. As he leant down to tug on the solders shoulder Cameron was pushed away. The man stood letting his tears flow freely and looked at Cameron with his now deep pits for eyes and said. "my brother was the only reason I ran, he could never make it on his own, I wanted to always be there for him but now he's…..he's gone." The big man looked down at the body now in its own pool of blood and slime from the spike. "leave me and my brother ill hold them for as long as I can"

With a nod Cameron shout to the men to keep running and left the man and his brother to have one last journey together.

Picking up a fresh drum magazine for his heavy stubber he racked the first slide in the chain and leveled his gun. The hall was filled with the sounds of an entire army swarming in close quarters. As the first of the tyranids menace rounded the corner. His heavy finger squeezed down on the firing stud making the gun jerk like a grox in heat. A meter long tounge of flame erupted from the end of the barrel and rounds zipped down the hall pocking the walls and richoceting into tyranids beasts. More and more bodies pilled up pushing ever on into the fire getting chewed into bloddy pulp effectively blocking the tunnel. More and more homogrants dug through and were swarming. The firing stud clicked own on an empty camber and the sound and light stoped as suddenly as it started. He took 2 steps forward and planted the white hot barrel into the face of a beast that some how lived. Another jumped at him from the piled bodies. He raised his boot and caught it in the face mid flight kicking through its skull and out the other side splattering the wall with more gore. Turning back to his dead brother he heard another massive footstep, dismissing it as the titan he knelt down. But then ther was another and a portion of the dead boddies was swiped away by a great beas standing 4 meters tall and having 4 giant curved blades instead of arms. The thing screeched and the high pitched sound blew out his ear drums making his ears bleed leaving a trail down to his shirt. Coolly he walked over to his still glowing stubber and placed a new magazine in. indicating that it was ready to fire he took aim and blasted away again. But this time the aliens got through. Swarming and stabing and slaswhing him. Later it would be said that he bought the other troops a good 20 minutes respite as the tyraninds tried to find another way around and that he saved them all by dying with his finger on the firring stud. But most would not know that it was him upening 2 grenade dispensers at his feet as he lay dying that caved in the corridor and blew all the homopgrants to the nine hells and back.


End file.
